


The Fire

by NowhereToGo



Series: How it fears? [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: *笔力很弱还试图正剧 所以非常ooc 观感非常差*SCARECROW&BANE ARE  ABSOLUTELY SUPER VILLAINS如果有一点点洗白倾向那肯定是我出了问题*外貌体征借用湿莲装备设定混ak呜呜 因为他们好可爱
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane, Bane/Scarecrow
Series: How it fears? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> *笔力很弱还试图正剧 所以非常ooc 观感非常差  
> *SCARECROW&BANE ARE ABSOLUTELY SUPER VILLAINS  
> 如果有一点点洗白倾向那肯定是我出了问题  
> *外貌体征借用湿莲装备设定混ak呜呜 因为他们好可爱

1.

有些东西就是有预兆的。乔纳森·克莱恩从小就深信不疑。尽管有时它们看起来毫无联系。

一个无聊的周日下午，八岁的他抓到了那只蝴蝶，然后揪掉了她的翅膀。他以为会看到一只在地下蠕动的虫子，但实际上她在失去翅膀之后就不再动弹。看着阳光下残破的尸体，小乔纳森的心中突然涌上一种说不清的复杂情绪。随后，第二天课间班主任告诉他，他没有办法去参加小学生知识竞赛了。

“因为你明明知道同桌穿着裙子还把毛毛虫放在她的座位上。”那个老混球严厉地说，“这种行为既恶劣又没有教养。我们不能派一个有问题的学生代表学校参加这种活动。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”乔纳森低下头毕恭毕敬地说。他愤怒，厌憎，沮丧，但却不知为何感到了然的心悸。

2.

一片叶子掉了下来，影子轻飘飘地扫过克莱恩的眼睛和让-保罗·萨特的滔滔不绝。他抬头看看空无一物的窗外，又一片叶子掉了下来。

“克莱恩先生……“

乔纳森回头，是玩具店的陈店长。老头子正颤颤巍巍地站在墙角看着他，充满恐惧的眼神让他很受用：“马上来，陈先生。“

店长如释重负地退回阴影里。乔纳森合上书起身，把眼镜摘下来夹在胸袋上。

贝恩已经在等着了，不知道等了多久。乔纳森打开门的时候他正坐在椅子里，面对冒着幽幽荧光的试剂发呆。他讨厌等待，却喜欢发呆。乔纳森知道他脑子里应该是在盘算什么，可能是远在境外的势力，也可能是遍布全球的经济暗网。但是他懒得去问，也从没指望过自己有一天能从贝恩嘴里得到答案。他向来讨厌无事生非，想贝恩应该也如此。

“久等了。”乔纳森清清嗓子提醒贝恩他来了。坐在椅子上的人如梦初醒般扭过头，盯着他看了两三秒。

“克莱恩？”他低声问。

“是的，我最亲爱的贝恩先生。”乔纳森走进来，反手关上门。所有光线被压回了门外，现在屋子里只有微弱的橙色的荧光，勉力去辨能看出一点贝恩的轮廓。疑惑的表情。

“有人来过这里。”贝恩说。

乔纳森看了他一眼，皱起眉头：“没有。”

“我能感觉到。而且地下踩上去还有很小的玻璃碴。”

“没有。”乔纳森重复，加重了语气。

他能感觉到贝恩在黑暗中盯着他看，视线像加热了的牙胶或者不小心沾到手上的高锰酸钾溶液。乔纳森也毫不畏惧地盯回去，论装无辜他可是一把好手。十几秒之后果然是贝恩先败下阵来：“行吧。”他说，然后站起来。

乔纳森从口袋里掏出钥匙打开第一道暗门，然后输入第二道暗门的电子锁密码。“乖狗狗。”他在心里轻蔑地嘲笑了一句。

弹簧几乎没有声音地谨稳滑动，厚重的铁门在他面前打开。乔纳森走进去时手指随意地抹了一下门框上的浮尘，指尖薄薄的一片灰黑色：“你有一段时间没来了。”

“事情很多。“贝恩说。没走多久他就把手搭上了乔纳森的肩膀。

乔纳森回头看他。

”我想我们可以先来一次。毕竟也挺久了。“

“现在？现在我可没心情。“乔纳森坦然地说，然后“啪 ”一下把走廊灯打开。

是的，他们做爱（have sex），有时候。

不知道是谁先提出来的，可能是他自己，因为乔纳森从看到贝恩的第一眼就在想和这个大块头做爱是什么感觉。他们很快就达成了共识，然后在贝恩的船上搞了第一次。那艘船像无数泊在哥谭港的船一样沉默，在轻柔而坚决的浪潮里小幅度摇晃。风雨咆哮着狠狠敲打窗玻璃，俩人的面孔，包括眼睛，被闪电映得苍白而扭曲，有如新生。他紧紧搂住贝恩的后背几乎疯狂地咯咯笑，听贝恩在耳边喊他“我的小怪物弗兰肯斯坦”。是哪一个弗兰肯斯坦？他想问，但又像喝醉了一样除了歇斯底里的笑声什么都发不出。

从此他喜欢上了和贝恩做爱的感觉。但仅仅是喜欢，远远算不上“沉迷”或者“热爱”。“就像平淡生活的调味料”？但文绉绉的比喻又总是过分无力而不甚准确。和贝恩分开的日子里他从来没有想过这档子事，更没有哪怕一点点生理上的渴求。他的生活没那么充实，更何况被塞得满满的时候他也有能力放任自己的思维随意游走——所以这真是一件很奇怪的事情，毕竟贝恩在抚摸他身躯的时候他也曾真真切切感受到了无上的快乐。但这让他感到欣慰：至少他不用指望着为谁而活了。指望实验对象给他带来新灵感是一码事，指望贝恩施舍给他一点肉体欢愉的残渣又是一码事。这就像黄金的枷锁或者狗链子。他不允许自己被套上，永远。

“但是我想。你不想被嗑药嗑过了头的疯子强奸吧，我猜？“贝恩说，他看起来心情不是很好。

乔纳森沉默了片刻，妥协了：“……行吧。”他往前走了两步，随手推开一扇门。扑面而来的灰尘味让他立刻不舒服地用手掩住鼻子，在脸前扇了扇。在贝恩的注视下他从胸袋里抽出眼镜放在办公桌上，然后开始一粒一粒慢慢解开西装扣子。

“那就动作快一点。“他低头看自己手指的动作，没有去看贝恩，“关上门，不要开灯。”

3.

阿卡姆骑士找过他，就在昨天。

乔纳森推开实验室的门时那个尖耳朵正抱着双臂站在那看着他的试剂。他有可能该死的也在发呆，脑子里不知道思索着什么乔纳森一点儿也不感兴趣的东西。

“我想你走错地方了，年轻人。“乔纳森靠着门框，用一种闲闲的语调提醒他房间的主人回来了。

“我需要你的帮助，博士。“对方像是早就准备好了这句话般转身直视他，虽然乔纳森不知道他的眼睛在哪里。

“你是谁？“乔纳森在面罩下挑眉，不疾不徐地问。

“阿卡姆骑士。“

“我不认识什么阿卡姆骑士。“

“我是来给你机会的，稻草人。“阿卡姆骑士说，电子音和蓝色的头罩在黑暗中微微泛起冷光，“你想要什么，我都能提供。资金，设备，火力。”

乔纳森想笑，但他忍住了：“那么你要什么？“

“我要杀死蝙蝠侠。“阿卡姆骑士像矫健的豹子一样低咆，“他必须得到报复！”

一个 _愤怒_ 的年轻人，他想 _杀死_ 蝙蝠侠。

他的怒火有如实质。乔纳森曾经见过相同的怒火在无数人身上熊熊燃烧。他们以为自己通过它获得了力量，实际上它只会把他们耗得灯尽油枯——从理智开始。但在此之前，他们总会把所有东西都弄得一团糟。

“不错。”他走进门，背过身子自顾自收拾桌子上的器皿，“好想法。”

“这代表你答应了？“

“不。这表示‘还是请回吧’。“乔纳森加重了“还是”，“记得带上门。”

“你他妈以为自己是什么东西？”

冰冷怪异的电子音瞬间变得刺耳。阿卡姆骑士猛地扑过来把他狠狠摔到墙上——乔纳森听到玻璃器皿碎裂的轻响，然后是靴底碾压碎片的嘎吱声。脊柱中下段传来的剧痛让他咳嗽了两下，忍不住想干呕。

但他还是坚持轻飘飘地说：“先收拾好自己的怒火，年轻人。”

4.

身下不知道几个世纪没洗过的地毯散发着厚重的霉味，乔纳森尽量不去想有多少螨虫从那些长绒毛里溜到了自己身上。他仰头看着天花板，无垠的漆黑似乎向他压来。但是他没有动弹，因为贝恩温暖而均匀的呼吸还在他的身旁起伏。他突然发现自己似乎很久没有抬头看过夜空了。

“……我做了一个梦。”贝恩突然说。

乔纳森沉默地等他说下去。

“我梦里的城市着了火。”贝恩的声音基本上听不出感情，所以他也不知道贝恩为什么要说起这个，“你也在里面。”

他梦里的城市。乔纳森清楚那是什么：“哥谭几乎每天都在着火。”

“我没有跟你在开玩笑，稻草人。”

“那你要我怎么回答，贝恩先生？“乔纳森坐起来。有什么冰凉的东西黏糊糊滑到了大腿根，他不悦地皱起眉头，“要我帮你打911还是像个白痴小妞一样谄媚地粘着你的胳膊肘儿说‘在你的梦里遭受火刑是我的荣幸’？”

“不，我只是……”贝恩没有说下去。他喊了一声乔纳森的名字，“乔纳森·克莱恩。”

“打住，贝恩先生。”乔纳森严厉地说。他摸索着穿上衬衫，没有理会大腿上奇怪的感觉，“我在试着帮你。我做的所有有关你的事情都是在试着帮你。”

“包括和我做爱？”贝恩的声音听起来闷闷的。不过他的声音本来就不甚清爽。

“包括和你做爱。但是听着，”乔纳森把不知道是谁的精液尽量蹭到地毯上，然后穿上裤子，“我没有把一切都推到你身上的意思。我在你身上试验毒气，你接受毒气的好处。我和你做爱，你和我做爱。我们各取所需。”

“真门儿清，克莱恩先生。”乔纳森整理了一下羊毛背心，感觉有什么东西蹭到自己的小腿。他条件反射地弯下腰去摸——是贝恩的手，手心托着刚刚他蒙在他眼睛上的领带。他飞快地拿起领带，犹豫片刻后咂了下嘴：“实际上，贝恩先生，我也做了个梦。”

“嗯哼？”

“不是燃烧的城市。”乔纳森吐出一口气，稳稳地在黑暗中给自己打了一个漂亮又标准的温莎结，“这是另一件和你无关的事情了。”

5.

_乌鸦在天上盘旋。_

"Amazing grace...how sweet the sound..."

“求求你！求求你！我不行……我不行！求求你！”

"That saved...a wretch...like me..."

“奶奶！奶奶！”

"I once was lost...but now I'm found..."

“奶奶！不要——滚开——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

_乌鸦对他讥笑。_

“你在看什么，活扶手？嚯啊，詹姆斯·乔伊斯的小神话～”

“那不是……请把书还给我——”

“呕，揍他简直就像在揍稻草人！”

擦亮的火柴。

“你猜怎么着，稻草人。你选自己还是那本书呢？给我选！”

“求求你们……不——啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

书落到地上又垂死挣扎般蹦起来两下，沾上了草屑和泥灰。

_乌鸦张开嘴。_

“系上安全带，宝贝。”

他害怕的是什么？他害怕的是他竟然连害怕的卑微余裕也没有了。

_乌鸦直直向他俯冲而下。_

枯瘦的尸骨死死握住他的脚踝。

“我不行……我真的不行！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

_乌鸦橙色的眼睛在靛青的天空下燃烧。_

他“嗵”地一声落进水里。暴雨的哥谭湾。他绝望地伸出手——

_乌鸦坚硬的喙擦过他的耳朵，他闻到腥臭的味道——死亡的味道——它们的嗓音粗粝又尖锐——它们嘲笑着对他低语——_

乔纳森从梦里惊醒。

刚刚还在被阿卡姆骑士压在墙上的躯体正倚墙半躺着，就像被扔在地上的破旧稻草人。他试着动了动——脊椎的刺痛依旧，但阿卡姆骑士已经不知所踪。一地狼藉，乔纳森想捡起那块贴着标签的蒸馏装置碎片儿看看，犹豫了一下却又收回手，撑着站起来打开门。

他拖着步子在店长屏住呼吸的窥视下踱出玩具店。唐人街的霓虹灯差不多亮了一半，在错综的高压线勾勒出的逼仄下苟且而明艳地闪闪烁烁。远处夕阳艳红如血，映得整个哥谭像在燃烧。

几只乌鸦像黑点般掠过他的视线。

_乌鸦坚硬的喙擦过他的耳廓，他闻到腥臭的味道——死亡的味道——它们的嗓音粗粝又尖锐——它们嘲笑着对他低语——_

"Nevermore."他轻声说。

-end-


End file.
